


Drowning

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can barely breath, the air unbearably thick and he feels like he suffocating in it, drowning in a sea of <i>Wade, Wade, Wade</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross post c:  
> I'm in a sex mood right now like what even is this  
> I love Spideypool (and a shit-ton of other pairings too but whatever) so I thought why not make some Spideypool smut???  
> Enjoy~
> 
> UPDATE: This story was edited on September 17th, 2016!

It's not the first time that Peter's found himself in this position: his shirt bunched up around his chest leaving his toned torso bare. He pants as his nipples are pinched and twisted by slim fingers, the pink buds hardening from the treatment. His back arches deliciously, his pale skin reflecting the moonlight and it's so... _beautiful_. Above him Wade’s breath hitches quietly, his hands trailing down from Peter’s chest towards his hairless legs. They seem go on for miles. Peter’s thighs are on the slimmer side but they’re toned and they beckon Wade in closer, calling for him to get a taste—so he does.

He leans down, his lips attaching to the pale surface, sucking and nipping at the supple flesh. He loves how easy it is to mark Peter, how quick the boy's skin turns pinks and how easily he bruises, his love marks blossoming like flowers on the pale skin. Wade travels up, getting closer— _so so close_ —to Peter's aching erection but never actually touching it. Instead, his lips dance around it, ghosting past the neglected length in search of sharp hipbones and a flat stomach. Peter whines and bucks his hips, begging for contact, his dick leaking clear liquid. Wade decides to be nice and give him what he wants.

His tongue trails across the head of Peter's cock, slowly lapping at the pre-cum flowing from the slit. He moans at the taste, his lips wrapping around the very tip, sucking softly once before doing it again. Hard. Peter's mouth parts to make way for a loud moan, his back bending, his hips snapping forward in an attempt to make Wade take more, _just please, god, take more_. His chest heaves as the older bobs his head, taking in more and more until the tip hits the back of his throat and he swallows around it the way he knows Peter likes.

Peter can feel himself getting riled up and he knows that there’s no way he’ll last if Wade continues like this so he bucks his hips and whines that he's ready, that he just wants Wade inside of him, _now_ . Wade wastes no time, pushing Peter's knees up under his chin and Peter uses one of his hands to hold them there, the other scrambling to grip the bed sheets tightly because _god, that feels so good_. Above him, Wade thrusts fast and deep, his cock hitting the younger's prostate with every snap of his hips. He loves the way that Peter's hole spasms around him, swallowing his cock up, loves the way the smaller boy's breath hitches and his voice breaks, the high-pitched whines and moans he releases making Wade's mind reel and make him move just that much harder.

Peter tips his head back, his stomach twisting in pleasure, his vision blackened by the feeling. He can barely breath, the air unbearably thick and he feels like he's suffocating in it, drowning in a sea of _Wade, Wade, Wade_. He can feel every inch of Wade inside of him, he can feel Wade’s dick pulsing inside of him, Wade’s thickness stretching his walls. It's so _so_ good and he knows— _just_ _knows_ —that it's only a matter of time before he can't hold it anymore and releases, his cum splattering on his own stomach and chest. And it happens soon.

He thinks he blacks out for a moment, and when he comes to, Wade is moaning, his face pressed into Peter’s neck, his body blanketing Peter’s, his hips stuttering as he releases inside of the boy. His cum is hot as it fills Peter completely, the boy letting out a weak whimper at the feeling.

They both pant, their bodies tired and sore from overworking. Wade's body rests between Peter's parted legs which had been released from their hold to his chest and laid flat on the bed. He rolled onto his side, pulling the brunette against him with a promise of rest and _no, we'll clean up later._

The room quieted down as their harsh pants turned into steady breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
